The Hitchhiking Space Stud
by I'mCIA
Summary: A young human man makes a unique deal with an asari starship captain: In exchange for his "services", she allows him to hitch a ride on her small cargo freighter.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a commissioned story. All characters involved are over the age of 18._

* * *

Horizon. A human colony. Decently developed, certainly, but nowhere near the status of worlds like Terra Nova or Eden Prime. Horizon was a backwater in comparison. A world of farmers, developers, and more farmers. A quiet little planet sitting on the border of the Terminus Systems. And as long as the slavers and pirates held onto their fear of Alliance retaliation, Horizon would stay quiet. Nothing exciting happened on Horizon.

And that made the people who lived there Tessara D'Callae's favorite customers: the type who loved ordering imported goods. Beer, beer, and more beer, to be specific. As well as expensive Asari wine, for the human farmer with excellent taste.

Twelve large crates full of all manner of alcoholic beverages from all across the galaxy. The only other species that enjoyed getting drunk as much as humans were the Krogan. Perhaps something excited would happen on Horizon… for a week, at least. Tessara figured that's how much fun her twelve crates would provide. Humans, as young as they were, could put beer away with the best of them. Tessara liked humans. To a point.

Her small cargo ship touched down at the spaceport without incident. She felt the mass effect fields dissipate and the planet's natural gravity kick in an instant later. The asari maiden smiled. As much as Tessara loved the freedom of space, she loved the safety and warmth of solid ground beneath her feet. The anchor that kept her sane.

Through the thick glass of her ship's small viewport, the asari could see that it was near dusk. The sun was setting, casting a brilliant orange haze across the horizon. The planet's namesake was obvious. Tessara's smile widened.

"Captain's log," She spoke into the holo-terminal in the cockpit. "I've just landed on Horizon with no incident. About to start unloading the cargo. These humans really love their imported beer. They've got decent taste, I'll give them that. The colony itself isn't much to talk about, but it's got a great sunset. At least it probably has a bar. I might stay for the night. Haven't decided yet. Captain Tessara D'Callae, signing out."

The captain pursed her lips, satisfied. The holo-terminal blinked and disappeared. A couple button presses and she heard the groan and rumble of shifting steel. The cargo doors were opening, sluggish as they were. It was time to get to work.

* * *

The dock worker that came to meet her on the ramp was old for a human. Or at least she figured. He had wrinkles around his eyes and gray hairs springing out from under his thick, black cap. Probably wool. Tessara hated wool.

"You're here early," He said to her, shaking her hand. He was more surprised than ungrateful. His eyes flashed a look over her shoulder to the crates stacked in her cargo hold. His lips stifled a smile, but his eyes held excitement. _Humans loved their beer._ "We didn't expect you for another day or two, at the least."

Two more dock workers approached behind the first, visibly younger. Tessara noticed they didn't have wrinkles or gray hair. Both male, like the one in front of her. These two, however, seemed more fixated on Tessara herself than the beer in her ship. Tessara smirked. _Humans loved their asari, too._

"That's the benefit of a small, fast ship and a one-woman crew: Almost no distractions." She patted the older man on the shoulder, stepping past him to size up the two behind him. Definitely younger, she noted. Smooth skin and bright eyes, they almost seemed to be maidens like herself. Minus the hair and the generally masculine shape of their bodies, of course. She flashed them a brilliant smile. "I've got a lot of crates here. Would you gentlemen be so kind as to help me unload them?"

The two younger men didn't need any more convincing. As far as they were concerned, a beautiful young woman needed their help. Tessara watched with a satisfied smile as they began to unload her cargo with unexpected carefulness.

"Whatever you want to call it, you've made a lot of people happy. Farmers here were getting tired of the local brew." The older man continued their short conversation, watching with amusement as his two younger colleagues went about their gentlemanly duties.

Tessara shrugged her shoulders. Unladylike, but she was no lady.

"That's my job. Say, with all this beer, I suppose it wouldn't be a stretch to assume you people have a local watering hole?"

The older man chuckled. "Asking the important questions, I see. The bar is a short walk from here, near the farmer's market. You really can't miss it."

Tessara clapped him on the shoulder. "Good man!"

* * *

The bar wasn't anything to "write home about", as some humans said. But it was serviceable enough to Tessara's needs. She wanted some beer and they had it. Local swill, of course, as the dock workers were still busy unloading her cargo. It didn't particularly taste good and it went down rough. But Tessara didn't need her beer to taste good, she needed it to get her delightfully drunk. Judging from how tipsy she began to feel after her third mug, the local stuff did that job well enough.

The bar itself was a cozy little place. The older dock worker had been correct when he told her she wouldn't miss it. The structure was prefab, as expected, but both the exterior and interior were decorated with all manner of certain historical Earth aesthetic. The tables, the stools, even the bar itself was made from real, actual wood. And the doors - if they could be called "doors" - were manual, not automatic, swinging freely back and forth as Tessara walked through them. And odd little gimmick that drew a mirthful laugh from the asari captain.

Tessara had seen some human vids in the years past, part of her maiden-induced desire to learn anything and everything about the hot, new species on the galactic scene. The theme the bar was going for was clear: Old Western Saloon. The only thing missing was a poker cheat getting thrown through a window.

Sitting pretty and lonesome on a wooden stool by the bar, Tessara nursed her fourth mug of beer, feeling only mildly buzzed thanks to her asari metabolism. She heard him before she saw him, the creaking of wood filling her ears as he took a seat beside her. Normally, she would tell the intruder to buzz off so she could enjoy her alcohol in peace. But Tessara was in a good mood. She fought back a smirk as she turned to the human visitor, one brow raised.

He was young, even younger than the two gawking men at the docks. Tessara wasn't quite familiar with how human aging worked, but she assumed the man sitting beside her was in the human equivalent of the asari maiden stage: youthful, restless, and full of vitality. He was handsome enough, Tessara quickly noted, as far as her idea of human attractiveness went. She liked the way he looked, his clear skin, his dark hair, his brilliant green eyes. She decided he was also quite well put-together, with a slender, yet firm body. Quite alien from the usual soft asari curves. This human had some strength to him. She could tell from his broad-shoulders and wiry arms. He wore his jacket well, too.

The human gave her a smile. "That ship out at the space docks. Is it yours? Looks nice."

Tessara smirked into her mug, taking a quick sip. She turned her body towards the human, enjoying the warm sensation that teased her belly as she felt his eyes on her womanly form. Or maybe that was just the beer working its way into her system.

"Not the worst pick-up line I've heard. Not the best, either." A small giggle escaped her lips.

To his credit, the human didn't look flustered or nervous. In fact, his own smile widened. "It's not a pick-up line. Just an honest question. I like ships." He gestured towards the door with a shift of his head. "Is it fast? Does it handle well?"

"Why? You wanna buy it? Hate to break it you, handsome, but it's not for sale."

His smile turned to a smirk, the compliment most certainly not lost on him. He turned, leaning his back against the bar, supporting himself on his elbows. "Nah, nothing like that. Just curious is all."

"Curious about some dinky cargo ship?" Tessara snorted, the unladylike misstep of a half-drunk asari.

The human shrugged. "Well, yeah. This planet ain't like Bekenstein or Illium. We're just some backwater. Agriculture and minerals. Farms, farms, and more farms, you see? Maybe an Alliance patrol will drop by every few months, goodwill missions and all that. But that's it. Your ship is interesting. You… You're interesting."

Tessara pursed her lips. Maybe this young human buck was just trying to get into her pants. He wouldn't have been the first. And Tessara wouldn't hold it against him. She knew as well as anyone of her people's certain… allure. But maybe he was genuine. And maybe he was every bit the charming young man he was starting to look like. Tessara set her mug down on the bar, her full attention now on the man beside her.

"Is that right?"

"We don't get many aliens around here, let alone asari." He made sure to look her in the eyes. And she looked into his. She never knew humans could have such gorgeous eyes. His tone turned playful, humorous. "Hell, we don't get much of anything around here, actually. I've seen every vid in our data library at least three times by now. I can recite _Fleet and Flotilla_ by heart."

Tessara actually laughed. "It can't be that bad. It's good to have a home, to have solid ground under your feet. You've got family here, right?"

The human shook his head, the smile falling from his lips. His eyes dimmed, as if her words had dug up old memories. But that lasted for but a moment. A grin curled at the corner of his mouth. "Nah, no family. Parents have been gone for a while now. No brothers or sisters."

Tessara frowned at that. Asari were a social species by nature. The idea of not having a family was… discomforting to say the least. "But you've got friends, right?"

The humans shrugged again. "Some guys I drink with, sure. But nobody like you."

It was amazing how quick he was back to flirting. It almost caught Tessara off guard. Almost.

"Hmmm…" She caught the devilish look in his green eyes and returned it in kind, bringing the mug back to her lips. Hiding her smirk as she took a sip, Tessara made her decision. "So what is this? You're trying to get into my ship so you can get into my pants?"

The human moved closer. Tessara didn't move at all. "Maybe I'm trying to get into your pants so I can get into your ship."

"Ha!" The guffaw may have been forced, but the humor behind it was genuine. Tessara liked this human. She liked his body. She liked how close he was, how warm he was, how heat seemed to radiate off of him. She liked how he made her laugh. And she liked that he looked to be enjoying their little game as much as she was. "Weird thing, kid. I don't think you're lying. Alright. Okay. You're not so bad to look at, handsome. What's your name?"

"Adam," He told her. "Yours?"

"Tessara."

"Pretty name."

Tessara bit her lip. She liked that was a sweet-talker, too. The heat spreading in her belly was definitely not the beer. "I've already decided to take you in tonight, Adam. You can drop the suave act."

"I mean it, though. It's a pretty name. Fits you."

She moved closer, enjoying the boldness of mankind as she felt his arms snake around her waist. Human blood ran hot and his skin was like fire against hers. Intoxicating, even more than the beer. "Mmmm. Farmboy with manners. I think… I think I'll be taking you in now."

"I think I'd like that."

Patience was for the Matriarchs. Tessara was done playing. And as she pressed her body closer to Adam's, she could feel how much he agreed.

* * *

They made it back to her ship without tearing each other's clothes off, at least. He had her up against the wall, his strong hands pawing at her body almost like he couldn't quite decide whether to pull her close or pin her down. His lips at her throat were delicious against her blue skin, kissing and nipping and sucking, making her shiver like she was 90 and discovering the joys of physical intimacy all over again. It was exactly what she loved about humans: fiery, passionate, hungry, like he was going to starve if he didn't have her right then and there. She could forgive the occasional fumbling at her suits zippers and straps. It wasn't like every asari came with a manual.

Tessara tugged his shirt over his head, the fabric dark and heavy in her hands, while he helped her shimmy out of her jumpsuit. His pants, with their now-loose belt, sagged around his waist. He was shirtless and his strong, healthy body out in the open for the asari to enjoy. Humans were a very well put-together species, both the males and females. Adam was a shining example, with trim, wiry upper body, brimming with the strength of youth and vigor. She drank in the sight of him, and he returned the favor. She was clad only in panties, her suit pooled around her ankles as she leaned against the cold bulkhead. She stepped out of the puddle of clothes, staring her human down, daring him to make his move. _This was how it worked with humans_ , she thought with a wicked smile. The male takes what's his. Or what was given to him. And Tessara was more than willing to give.

She pushed off the wall, still matching the human's intense gaze, slowly moving towards the captain's quarters. She didn't need to beckon him to follow, the sensual movements of her slender body were all the encouragement he needed.

Her private room was cramped and the bed was small, such was the life on a personal cargo freighter, but it would be enough for the two of them. She smiled as she felt him come up from behind, the heat coming off of his body shrouding her in warmth as his arms wrapped around her waist. Her ass pressed against his groin and his manhood throbbed. She could feel him, feel how hard he was for her, how his cock threatened to tear a hole through his underwear. She grinded on him, rubbing her ass along his length.

"Fuck…" Adam groaned, his hold on her body tightening. Tessara felt his whole body go tense around her, one hand falling to her hip to stop her from moving.

"Is this your first time?" The asar smirked, slowing her hips - but not quite stopping them.

"With an asari, yeah." Adam replied honestly. He kissed at her neck, his free hand reaching up to cup one of her breasts. Tessara sighed, his fingers - nimble, but strong - running across her nipple as he played with her supple body.

Tessara's smile widened. She reached back, tugging down sharply at his already sagging trousers. She felt them give and heard the satisfying sound of his belt clattering against the metal floor. Adam grunted, kicking his pants off his ankles and into the corner of her room. Both hands at her waist, he turned her body to face him. She accepted his kiss with glee, enjoying the small convenience that humans and asari showed intimate affection in similar ways. It had been shocking to the Matriarchs when it was discovered just how similar asari and humans actually were - both culturally and physically. The younger asari, like Tessara herself, naturally took advantage.

"I'm going to take you for a ride, kid." She whispered against his lips as he pulled away for air. Moving her hands down from his neck, she ran her fingers against across his broad shoulders, his firm chest… She admired his smooth, warm skin, the paradox of his almost asari-like softness against his solid, powerful musculature.

"Maybe I'll take you for one." He shot back.

He took another kiss from her, smaller this time as his hands were busy pulling down at her panties. She giggled - giggled! - as she pulled back to do away with her undergarments herself. Tessara tossed them into the corner, right next to his pants. Now completely naked, she stood bare before her human. Her still partially-dressed human. She fought down the urge to correct that, instead staring him down as she did out in the hall, the silent invitation mastered by so many asari seductresses.

"Human bravado." She didn't say it mockingly, merely as an observation. The guy was cocky. He sweet-talked an asari into bed, so why wouldn't he be? "I love that about your kind. I just hope you can back it up. Underwear off, kid."

A ghost of a smirk played across Adam's lips, like he knew something she didn't. If he were any other bull-headed male, it would have infuriated Tessara. She'd dealt with more than enough puffed-up men in her time. Instead, the asari felt hot, her nerves tingling so pleasantly from the tips of her fingers to deep in the pit of her belly.

"Humans have bravado for a reason, Tess. It's the vitality of youth." The human hooked his thumbs into the fabric of his underwear and tugged them down his muscled legs - The manhood that Tessara had only felt until that point dropped down against his thigh, free from its suffocating cloth prison.

Tessara had read the anatomy books as curious asari were known to do. Humans men were on the larger end of the galactic scale. A point of pride for them, to be sure, but not exactly a huge accomplishment when stacked against the miniscule likes of the Volus or Batarians (or the non-existent, such was the biology of the Salarians).

However, Tessara's human in particular had _a lot_ to be proud of.

She stepped closer, her eyes no longer matching Adam's, instead fixated much lower.

"Oh." She said, like a curious little scientist discovering an unexpected find. She tilted her head, teeth sinking into her lower lip. "Oh, _wow._ You part krogan, kid?"

"All human, Tess." Adam laughed. "My parents fed me well."

Tessara hummed as she tentatively took him in her hand. She was already a small woman to begin with. Watching her own tiny blue fingers struggle to wrap around her new boy toy only made her feel absurd. He was hot to the touch and heavy in her hand, soft yet hard like the rest of his body. She reached further back to touch the extra bit that hung down like a krogan's quad. Human males only had two, Tessara noted as she cupped them. Adam exhaled above her, his arms tense at his sides while her curious blue hands explored his maleness.

"Your parents…" Tessara mused, looking up into her human's eyes. Brilliant green bore down on her, hungry like a starving varren. "Did a _damn_ fine job."

* * *

Adam may have been a young man, but that also meant he was frothing with barely tempered vigor. Tessara felt the intensity first hand, the passion that he unleashed upon her as he drew her in for a kiss, it made her legs feel weak, wobbly. She hadn't been kissed like that since college! And the way he handled her petite body, rough hands easily moving her this way and that… It was exhilarating, feeling so vulnerable and so intimate. All asari had biotics, but brute strength was a particularly alien attribute. Lying on her back with her human - and his cock - looming over her, Tessara began to understand why her Aunt Cerina liked Krogan so much.

The realization came as a shock in the back of Tessara's mind… And a blazing twinge of heat in her cunt. Feeling so small and so weak… It turned her _on._

The human held himself by the base, stroking his prodigious length against her purple, dripping cunt. Tessara bit her lip. She didn't want to start moaning just yet. Asari needed to retain some measure of dignity, after all.

She glanced down to where their bodies were almost joined, drinking in the sight of his swollen cock sliding against her azure pussy. Pleasure rolled through her body with each stroke, each bringing her a little higher, closer and closer to the tipping point.

She knew how incredible it would feel, to have someone make her cum. When she wasn't docked and unloading cargo, she was either cooped up in her ship and spending what little free time she had maintaining the damn thing. It had been awhile since her last roll in the sheets. So getting off so soon was tempting.

But her man hadn't even put it in yet. It make him feel like a God, sure. But she was asari. She had her people's rep to look out for. The Goddess herself knew there were already too many people out there who looked at Thessia and saw the Galaxy's biggest strip club.

"Quit teasing me, kid!" She whined, reaching down between her legs. Her fingers found the head, slick and dripping precum. She pressed her thumb against the skin, softly massaging in circles, while her fingers stroked the underside. Adam breathed in sharply but said nothing, simply staring down at her with burning green eyes. He wanted her. And she wanted him.

She pushed his cock down, aiming it right at her cunt. She looked him in the eyes and waited, daring him to do it.

"That prick is fucking weapon…" Tessara purred. She dragged her tongue over her lips. "Try not to break little old me, okay?"

Adam's first movement was sharp and sudden, halfway inside her on the first thrust. Tessara exhaled like his cock had simply punched the air out of her lungs, mouth open in a silent cry. Then he slowed down, savoring the sensation of his length slowly, _slowly_ sinking into a tight, dripping wet asari cunt. He had looked big before but now he felt enormous. Tessara's teeth clamped together, lips pulled back in a grimace as she was struck with the white-hot bliss of being so utterly filled. The cock inside her felt like it was about to split her apart and her body could only react by trying to squeeze it tighter. The pain was delicious and the pleasure that followed was _exquisite_.

" _Fuuuuck!_ " Shrieked the asari, her back arching up from the small bed.

Now she _completely_ understood why Aunt Cerina liked Krogan.

She felt something bump against the bottom of her thighs and quickly realized that they were Adam's hips. He was completely sheathed inside her, every inch of that enormous fucking length nestled deep inside her tight asari cunt. The feeling of being so completely taken by a man was succulent, delectable even. But the feeling of pride at the realization that tiny little Tessara D'Callae had conquered such a mammoth cock was incomparable.

When she felt hot, labored breaths on her neck, Tessara remembered that the cock had a man attached to it. Adam was equally happy that the asari was able to take him in his entirety. Not many women were capable of that. Fewer had been willing to even try. Surely, in his mind, the human was beginning to understand why his fellow human men liked asari so much.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Tess." He groaned, incredulous, lifting one hand from her hips to stroke her cheek. He guided her mouth to his for a quick kiss. "You took the whole fucking thing. It's all inside you. _Jesus._ "

He shifted slightly on the bed, moving his knees to a more comfortable position, all while still stuffed inside her. Tessara let loose a guttural sound, low and primal, as the cock stirred up her insides. She threw her head back onto the mattress and _moaned_ , loud and unashamed.

"You're so fucking tight, babe." Adam hissed through his teeth.

Tessara slapped a hand onto his broad chest, once, twice, her nails raking streaks of fire across his skin. She gasped, her eyes clenched shut while taking ragged breaths.

"Just… Just shut up and _fuck me!_ "

Adam did what any man would: He did what the pretty blue lady told him to.

She tight like a vise, gripping his manhood even as he tried to retreat from her sopping warmth. It was a heavenly sensation, feeling her inner walls glide over his length in a feeble attempt to keep him inside her. He pulled back until only the head was inside, until he heard her whining about how empty she felt. Then he thrust back in, _hard_.

The asari beneath him shrieked, writhing under his firm hold. He had her by the hips, his strong grip keeping her lower body steady as he repeated the same motion again, a little quicker this time. Her shriek died down into a pitiful little noise, a whimper that stoked a primal fire deep in his heart. One of her tiny blue hands grabbed onto his forearm, fingernails digging into his skin, a playfully defiant attempt to get back at him in some way, to return the favor of his domination of her azure cunt. Her other hand reached to the side, making a fist in her bedsheets.

He pulled back and thrust again. And again. The sound of skin slapping against skin grew in tempo as he steadily increased the pace of his thrusts. Faster and faster, until he was _fucking_ her.

Looking down over his conquest, her lithe form spread out on the bed beneath him, Adam felt like a king. Her blue tits, once fanned out across her chest, shook deliciously with each thrust. The swells of flesh swayed to and fro, hypnotically drawing his eyes in the way only a woman's body could. She looked up at him through half-open, glazed eyes, herself delirious with intoxicating pleasure. Pleasure that he was giving her, forcing upon - no, _into_ \- her body with his battering ram of a cock.

"Goddess…" Tessara moaned salaciously, eyes rolling back. Her defiant grip on his arm weakened, her hand falling away to rest on her trim belly. She trailed down further, fingers beginning to play at her clitoris. "Fu-forget what I told you, kid. Use that cock. _Fucking break me._ "

Adam may have heard her, but he wasn't listening. He was already lost to his own lust, his grip tightening on her wide hips. The human's body moved like a machine, working his cock into the woman again and again and again. He was relentless, tirelessly thrusting between her legs - which were now wrapped tight around his waist - and showing no signs of stopping.

The asari was screaming, cursing at him, rocking her hips into his merciless assault. She may have been petite, but when she said she was going to take him for a ride she meant it. The only sounds in the ship were her ecstatic cries and the slaps of his hard muscle against her soft body.

"Big…" Tessara slurred, one hand reaching back behind her head, planted on the cold bulkhead. She needed to hold onto something, anything, or else she was afraid Adam would literally fuck her into the bed. "How… How the fuck are you so fucking _big?_ "

Adam grunted, exhaling through his nose, as he drove _deep_ into her cunt, relishing the feel of his entire cock, every single inch, enveloped by tight, wet asari. He held there, pulling back only a little, and using his leverage to continue thrusting like that. Now he was dicking her down deep, the swollen head of his proud cock battering against her cervix.

"How the fuck are you so fucking _tight?_ " He retorted through grit teeth. He could feel his balls tightening with every thrust, the pleasure of being so deep inside a woman bringing him to the very edge. Adam knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Tessara's next words came as a relief.

"Gonna cum! Gonna fucking _cum!_ " She wailed beneath him, throwing her arms around his neck to bring him in close. He responded in kind, his arms moving from her hips to lift her body up off the bed, wrapping around her and drawing her against him. Adam felt her cunt tense around him, inner muscles flexing wildly in the throws of a powerful orgasm. The beautiful sounds that left her lips sent him over the edge as well.

Adam let loose a low, guttural sound, his arms tightening around Tessara as he felt his cock twitch inside her. Pent up in his balls for days, his seed erupted like lava, shooting up the length of his prick and splashing, scalding hot, into the asari's alien womb. One spurt. Two spurts. Then a third. More and more came erupting forth, his balls clenching as they emptied themselves into a willing woman, until her azure pussy was _flooded_ with virile human seed.

For a moment, they stayed like that, enjoying the intimacy of their deep connection, their mingling genetic offerings. When he pulled his cock free, she whined and fell back onto the bed, limp and completely, utterly exhausted. He fared little better, his cock softening between his legs, slick with cum and other juices.

Laying down beside her, spent and out of gas, Adam turned his head to look at her. She did the same, both human and asari staring into each others eyes as the low hum of the ship's drive core filled the air. The only other sound was of their soft breaths.

"This may be a bad time to ask…" He said, after several moments of silence. "But do you think I could hitch a ride?"

* * *

 _If you really enjoy my work and want to see more of it, please consider supporting me on Patron. More info on my profile._


	2. Chapter 2

Tessara made a face, her furrowed brow forming a solid line just above her eyes. The asari crossed her arms, leaning back against the cold, metal bulkhead. She regarded the human directly across from her - the human who was half naked and still lounging on her cot - with subdued wariness. Sure, they had just recently finished a nice tumble in the sheets, but recent developments had but a bit of a damper on their steamy affair. She hadn't even caught her breath from the literally draining bout he had put her through when he made his… _peculiar_ offer.

He dropped it on her with absolutely no build-up, so of course she felt blind-sided. It was not a great feeling, Tessara had discovered through experience. But the human was absolutely being serious. And that threw her off even more. It meant that he expected a serious answer. Normally, Tessara would have shot the boytoy down with a hard "no". But for some reason, she actually found herself taking the time to consider his odd offer. Considering it in silence, of course, with him waiting on the bed like a slab of meat.

"So, let me get this straight…" Tessara finally said, breaking the long moment of quiet. Adam, the human, sat up straight on the bed at the sound of her voice. "You want to hitch a ride on my ship and in exchange you're offering me… your body?"

Adam grinned. "Yeah, pretty much."

Tessara gave a small nod, idly tapping her finger against her cheek. "And you mean that in the sexual sense, correct? You want to fuck me for a free ride?"

It wasn't quite accusatory, but perhaps Adam felt that it was. He shrugged his shoulders, acting smooth like he was back at the bar, but his body seemed tense, rigid. As much as he tried to appear indifferent, Adam cared whether she said yes or no.

"Well, if I'm having sex with you then it's not a free ride, is it?" His grin turned into a smirk. "Honestly, I think it's a fair trade."

Tessara cracked a tiny smile herself. "You think you were that good?"

"Are you really going to sit there and tell me I wasn't?" He didn't miss a beat and his eyes now betrayed nothing but confident pride. He may have been attempting to sell her his body, but a guy needed to stick up for his manhood. A common trait among males of many species, not just the humans.

"Fair enough." Tessara conceded. She wasn't going to pretend Adam had been a slouch in the sack. But if they were really going to talk business, even if the business was in flesh, she was going to negotiate properly. Only the Goddess knew how many times people tried to rip Tessara off. "But why hitch a ride with me? A shuttle ticket to the Citadel isn't that expensive. Core human worlds would be even cheaper. You could easily save up the money."

"I don't know anybody on the Citadel." Adam replied plainly.

"Then what about Earth?"

Adam shook his head. "I don't know anybody on Earth. But you're not getting it. I'm not looking for a place to go, babe. I'm just looking to get going. You're ship is as good as any."

Tessara huffed. He called her "babe". Human pet name for close sexual partners. At least, that was the general idea. He was a cocky piece of work, for sure. But he definitely knew how to use what his human gods gave him. The asari smirked, leaning forward with her chin resting on her hands and her elbows resting on her knees.

"If that's true, why not pick another ship? You could have chosen a faster one. A bigger one with more legroom. Why pick mine?"

He gave her a look. The kind of look that sent her tummy fluttering like some starry-eyed maiden. She hated it. Loved it, too.

The grin was back on Adam's face. "Your ship's got _you_ on it."

Tessara was never the beautiful blooming Thessian flower that so many of her fellow asari were happy to be. But with the way Adam was looking at her, drinking in her body with his hungry eyes… Tessara was beginning to understand. She wasn't just an asari. She was a woman.

"Look…" Adam leaned forward, green eyes locking with Tessara's. "I suppose I could hitch a ride with the turian freighter that brings the colony eezo cells every few months. Hell, I could hop on board with some salarian prospectors. But they ain't nearly as good company as you. That's what I'd wager, at least."

Tessara could feel her cheeks burning. She turned away from the human, unwilling to let him see her blush like some giggly maiden. She gave a snort, pacing before her cot. "So you're not really going anywhere? No plan to speak of?"

"Gonna be honest, where I'm going isn't that important to me." Adam clasped his hands together, looking off into space for a moment. Then he had his eyes back on the asari, with yet another grin tugging at his lips. "All I know is that I don't want to stay here. The people are fine, the planet is cozy, but I need to see what's out there. You probably go all over the galaxy in this old thing."

"I see a lot of space ports, more like." Tessara clarified for him. "And bars."

A toothy smile spread across Adam's handsome face. He leaned back onto the cot once more. "You're my kind of explorer."

Tessara exhaled through her nose. The human was dead set on riding with her, it appeared. The asari continued pacing for another moment, coming to a stop right in front of the man on her bed. Her hands rested on her hips as she regarded him with wary eyes.

"You're really serious about this." It was a statement, not a question.

"Absolutely. I'm a no-bullshit kind of guy, beautiful."

Beautiful. Babe. Sweetheart. Darling. Human terms of endearment. Words used to describe lovers, bondmates. This man liked sprinkling them on her, generous in his compliments. Tessara had to wonder… Was he only doing it for a free ride? She hadn't melded with him the first time, it had all been purely physical. Was he simply using her?

Yes. In a way, he was. But he was upfront about it. He needed a ride and he was willing to pay with his body. That's not what Tessara was worried about, though. Did he really mean it? The lovey-dovey names he called her? Did he really think she was beautiful? The truth was… She wanted him to be attracted to her.

Tessara needed to find out.

"Alright then. You've got yourself a deal, handsome. You can ride with me. As long as your perfect, sculpted ass is warming my bunk, you can ride with me." His green eyes lit up at those words and Tessara felt a smile of her own spreading across her face. He was happy and that made her happy. It made her happy that she was the reason for his happiness. _Look at me_ , she thought. _Fluttering wings in my belly like some lovestruck girl in a romance vid. What would my sisters think of this?_

Tessara eyed the half-naked human with heated appreciation. "In fact… Lose the pants, loverboy."

A look of surprise flashed across her human's face, if only for a brief moment. Adam raised a brow, lips pursed in a half-puzzled, half-curious look.

"You want payment already?" He joked, thumbs hooking under the waistline of his pants. "We haven't even left the planet yet."

Tessara closed the distance between them until she was close enough to feel the warmth radiating off of his body. His heavy human scent filled her nostrils, so unlike the aroma of a fellow asari or even a turian. Everything about this human was warm, inviting, _delicious._

"I'm a cash up-front kind of girl." She purred, tiny blue hands finding their way to Adam's broad naked chest. She hummed at the contact, his skin hot to the touch. "So… pants off."

* * *

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this…" Tess murmured, her blue fingers cradling the "tool" as her human referred to it. Adam was seated on the edge of her cot, legs spread open so she could kneel between them. He was reclined, his back resting against the wall, attempting to relax while the asari prepared to do her work.

"Nothing to be scared of." He told her with a smirk, exhaling as he enjoyed the sensation of small asari hands feeling up his prized manhood. "It won't bite. Promise."

"Ha ha." She shot him a look, but her eyes quickly found themselves drawn back to his prodigious length. Even as she held him in her hands - _both_ hands - she could barely believe what was right in front of her. Mere inches from her pretty, blushing face was a cock. A _very big_ human cock. It was one thing when he was stuffed inside her cunt not two hours ago. It was another thing to see it up close.

She knew he was a gifted man and it certainly felt that way when she feared his manhood would split her poor asari body in two. As much as she found the stereotypes about her people distasteful and offensive, even she could not deny the raw attraction she felt for the human before her. The desire was burning hot in her blood - she was almost _salivating_ for his fat cock.

"How do you walk around with something like this?" She muttered, feeling the weight of her human's length in her hands. She reached forth and cupped his balls as well, like she was inspecting a prized purebred varren. They too had a heft to them, sitting warm and heavy in her soft blue hand. Then she brought her hands back to his cock, giving him slow, soft strokes, using both hands to pump leisurely up and down his immense cock. Her eyes were fixated on the monstrous thing, lips parted slightly as she watched him swell and throb under her gentle touch. "This thing's a fucking _weapon._ "

Adam chuckled above her. "You know just what to say to a man."

"Just telling it like it is. Don't let it go to your head, human." Tess didn't make an attempt to tear her eyes away from her prize. She stroked him faster now, playing with her new favorite toy. The scent was getting to her, the heavy musk filling her nostrils and driving her mad. She lifted the thick cock, pressing the slab of meat against her face. She hummed happily at how warm the damned thing was against her skin and buried her face into the human's groin and _inhaled_. Her tongue lashed out and left a nice, glistening sheen of saliva on her favorite cock - which only covered a fraction of its length. She licked him again, longer this time, _dragging_ her tongue across his warm flesh. There was no give - he was hard like a rock, solid and _throbbing_. The flavor alone could have driven a matriarch mad with lust. Tess pulled back, regarding the cock before her with bright, wild eyes. "Goddess, it's like you were made for me."

Tess descended on him then, lips parting as she enveloped the rod. She felt a swell of pride at the low grunt that came from Adam's lips, a visceral reaction that _she_ caused. Her tongue pressed flush against the underside of the shaft, massaging the pillar of meat as she let it glide deeper into her mouth. His scent was strong, but his taste was near-intoxicating. Tess found herself moaning around the big human cock that filled her pretty mouth, the flavors of Adam and his arousal mingling together on her tongue and making her blood run hot. She was _dripping_ and he hadn't even started to touch her yet.

Slowly, she began to bob her head. Rising and falling in deliberate, leisurely movements that had the human under her touch muttering curses and praises between labored breaths. Massaging him with her lips, servicing her human stud with hot, wet strokes of her tongue, Tess knew then that his cock belonged to her now.

"Damn," Adam groaned, one of his large hands coming to rest on her shoulder - then shifting to the back of her neck, guiding her pace on his manhood. "Didn't think you asari did this sort of thing."

Tess pulled away from his cock then, leaving it glistening and throbbing in the cold, open air. It twitched desperately without her loving touch. She shot him a look with kittenish eyes, her lips curled into a wicked smirk.

"Us asari _invented_ this sort of thing, farmboy." She all but bragged, her slender blue fingers wrapping around the base of Adam's length. She held the slab of meat steady, planting a quick kiss to the swollen head. Another kiss followed but this one lingered. She pulled back once more, but not before lashing her tongue against the frenulum. All the while, her eyes were locked with his, giving her human lovely, silent promises. "My people mastered the art of oral pleasure while the humans were still using spears."

"I suppose I should feel honored." Tess took pride in the clear strain in Adam's voice. It meant the man was struggling to keep his composure. "By all means, use me to show off all of your skillful techniques."

Tess slurped away from his manhood, a string of saliva connecting her lips to his cockhead for a brief moment before breaking and slinging back against his shaft. She licked it up, her tongue lashing out all while she stared up into his eyes. When she pulled back there was some spit gathered at the corner of her mouth. She wiped it away with one hand while the other kept Adam's dick aimed at her lips.

"I've personally been out of practice for some time. Forgive me if my skills are a bit rusty." She said to him before dragging her tongue along the length of his shaft. She reached the head and was once again sucking him, servicing him with quick strokes.

"I'm in no position to complain, darlin'." The human was tense but it was clear he was enjoying himself.

The hand he had placed on the back of Tess's head remained, a gesture of possession, of conquest. He had placed himself in a vulnerable position, letting her take his cock in her mouth, but still he somehow felt he had taken a dominant position. And perhaps he had, Tess thought. The elegant, beautiful asari was on her knees before a lowly human man, allowing him to take his pleasure in her mouth, on her tongue, her pretty lips wrapped around his massive cock…

Tess pulled back again, taking in deep breaths. Servicing this human was proving to be difficult. Exciting and naughty indeed, but difficult all the same. "Goddess… It's like sucking a krogan… And I've never sucked a krogan. But you taste better. And smell better. I'm sure of it. Fuck… Such a big fucking cock. You're fucking perfect, you know that, kid? Perfect body… with a perfect cock…"

The asari had his prick pressed against her face, her eyes glazed over with desire as one hand held his cock by the base - her fingers unable to completely wrap around the shaft - and her other hand pressed flat against the human's stomach, feeling the warm skin, the hard muscles and the lines and valleys they left on his body.

She dipped her head to his balls, dragging her tongue across them. Adam grunted, the hand that wasn't on her neck balling into a fist. Tess licked them again, pleased to find yet another sensitive spot. She tongued the human's balls, letting one sit on her tongue, allowing herself to savor the flavor of them, a deep and heavy musk dominating her senses. She coaxed them into her mouth, her soft lips engulfing them, her tongue massaging them. She sucked the human's balls and the taste of them made her _moan_.

"Ah, God… That's nice… That's… Fucking good…" His voice was alien music, the deep rumbling from his throat so delightful she had half a mind to join with him right then. But there was something primal inside Tess, a carnal need she needed to fulfill. She pulled her mouth from his balls, mewling as his taste remained on her tongue.

"I gotta get this fucking thing down my throat…" She slurred, holding the massive cock at the base with both hands, kissing it as it twitched right in front of her face. If her mother and sisters could see her now… "Gotta get it all down my throat… Gotta choke on it… Gotta swallow it _all._ "

In the following moments she tried to do exactly that, descending upon her human stud with ravenous hunger. She found that she could not take him in his entirety - her body betrayed her, forcing her to stop three-quarters of the way down his length. As Adam hissed a curse through grit teeth, Tess gagged on him, choking and gurgling around the magnificent cock that filled her mouth and throat.

Warm tears welled up in her eyes, drool dribbled from her lips, and lower still desire dripped from her hot, aching cunt. The fire in her belly became an inferno, a star going supernova, threatening to burn her out from the inside. She moaned around Adam, or rather she _tried_ to, her whole body shuddering as ecstasy shot through her nerves. It wasn't the first time the human had made her cum, but it was the first time he had done so without even touching her cunt.

"You love it, don't you?" He spoke low, rumbling from his throat as he affectionately stroked her face, his thumb wiping some tears away. "You love choking on my big cock."

 _Yesssss_ , Tess wanted to answer him, to accept the truth of his words, that she loved her place before him, on her knees and servicing him dutifully. It had been so long that she had forgotten how much she needed this, to lose control and be taken, _used_.

She pulled back when her lungs screamed for precious air. With tears streaming down her face, Tess took a ragged breath followed by another, sucking them in desperately. And still she wanted to choke herself on Adam's thick prick. It stared her in the face with its single eye, dripping with salty tears of its own, taunting her, daring her to try again. She wanted to lick them up, to savor the taste before smothering the veiny monstrosity with her lips and tongue once again.

"What does it take to make you cum, kid?" She didn't give him the chance to answer, descending once more to earn her hot reward.

"Fuck!" Adam gripped the bedsheets, his knuckles turning white. "God damn, Tess… Gonna make me cum!"

 _Fuck yes_ , She beamed up at him, begging with her eyes for just that. _That's right, stud. I want it. I wanna taste it. Give it to me. All of it. All of your cum. All for_ _ **me.**_

Tess bobbed her head quickly, sucking him with her lips, stroking him with her tongue, massaging him with her hands. She was an asari on a mission. Captain Tessara D'Callae wanted the big human cock to cum in her mouth. And she always got what she wanted.

 _Fuck yeah. Nice and thick and hot. I wanna taste it. I want it in my mouth._ _ **Cum in my mouth.**_

Adam, being the gentleman that he was, did just that. Tess's mouth became too much for even a cock his size could endure and with a loud moan, the human spent himself on the asari captain's tongue, throwing his head back onto the small mattress as hot seed came flooding from his hard cock. He twitched and pulsed between her lips, her hot, salty gift striking against the inside of her mouth like lashes, one, two, three, then more. She drank his offering greedily, swallowing it down, letting the warm treat glide down her throat while savoring some on her tongue, humming happily all the while.

"Jesus, Tess…" Adam breathed, still laying flat on her cot. She wiped some excess from the corner of her mouth and licked it off her fingers, her still-hungry eyes fixated on the human's broad chest, rising and falling with every deep breath.

"Salty…" She murmured, running a finger across his stomach, tracing the lines created by his lean muscles. "But delicious. We're going to be doing this a lot."

Adam managed to laugh. "Hell of a way to seal the deal."

"Hell of a deal to start with, kid." Tess smirked, laying down beside him. Her hand continued to explore his alien body, tracing bumps, lines, feeling how warm he was. Human blood ran hot, hotter than asari. More like krogan in that regard. Tess glanced down at the half-hard prick resting against Adam's thick thigh. _A lot like krogan, actually…_ "I'm going to let you know now, I've got an asari's appetite. Hope you can keep up with me, stud."

The cockiness returned to his eyes as quickly as it had gone. She felt a blush rising in her cheeks as he craned his head to grin over at her, as if she hadn't just got done swallowing his cum.

"I'm a workhorse with a lot of pent-up energy, beautiful. I'll try not to break ya."

She slapped his chest with the back of her hand, giggling."Cocky bastard." When she finally caught her breath, she rose from the cot and took a moment to stretch. Feeling his eyes on her slender, blue form, Tess shot Adam a flirty smile.

She started towards the washroom across the hall, beckoning her human stud to follow her. "Come on. Let's get washed up. We're taking off tonight. First stop: the Citadel."

Adam blinked. Then he followed her, his blood pumping once more. Half for the pretty asari who wanted to shower with him. And half because he was finally getting off of this backwater colony.


End file.
